


Bird Seed

by Darkriver



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkriver/pseuds/Darkriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Dick are out on patrol, but it's a quiet night. A game of tag turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Seed

The way Nightwing moved was just poetry in motion, Robin reflected enviously. Though they had both had the same teacher, and in many ways they were equals, Tim could not help but feel twinges of jealousy when he watched his "brother" glide from one rooftop to another.

The word Tim had to assign to it was "grace."

With every effortless handplant, with each soaring leap, Dick Grayson exhibited his birthright as an acrobat. Watching him, Tim added a new word to his secret list of adjectives he had for the first Robin: "lazy."

That's how he would have to label the movements, but oddly enough there was no insult meant in the description. In fact, there was real admiration in it. For though Tim could follow along and even gain ground on Nightwing, his movements were economical, curt and purely functional. They were the maneuvers of someone comfortable sailing hundreds of feet above street level, but not so comfortable that he would flaunt gravity.

Dick Grayson, on the other hand, flowed like water. His whole body just melted from one position to the next, propelling him easily across alleys and over sidestreets. He was not limited by cables when he wanted to soar across a boulevard; he just leaped into the open sky and glided.

Simply put, Nightwing had style.

Tim Drake grinned to himself. All that aside, he was still going to nail his friend's ass in the next five seconds.

Thinking a few steps ahead in their little night-chess game, Tim had already broken off direct pursuit and was arcing around a tall building.

Had this been a real life-or-death situation, Nightwing would have thrashed him in the next second, but this was just a game.

Tim crashed heavily into Dick's larger form and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs.

"You're it," Tim whispered to him.

Dick pushed him off and kicked himself to his feet. "Using the shadow of the WesCorp building to sneak up on me, eh? Not a bad idea."

"Oh, like you weren't expecting it," Tim scoffed. "You just wanted a breather."

Dick snorted. "I just wanted a nice, easy patrol. You're the one who insisted we play tag."

"Well, all the loonies are tucked safe in their beds, so there's not a lot that's going to happen tonight. Besides, you need the exercise."

"I do?"

"Yeah. All you cops do is eat doughnuts."

Dick took a swipe at him, which was deftly avoided. Glaring articulately at Tim, he patted his concave stomach. "Does this look like a beer gut to you?"

Robin shrugged. "Give it time. Besides, isn't the Huntress Italian? She'll fatten you up in no time."

Dick growled deep in his throat.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "You and Helena on the outs again?"

"You could say that."

"Oh. Uh, sorry."

There was an awkward silence. "Don't worry about it. That's how women are. They run hot and cold, but I guess you know that one already, huh?"

Tim looked heavenward dramatically. "Do I ever."

Dick gave him a sympathetic look. "Okay, enough of that maudlin crap. I guess I'm it, so, ten...nine..."

Tim bolted, grinning from ear to ear. It was a wonderful night in Gotham. Not so hot that he was sweltering in his costume -- there was nothing quite like a sweaty, itchy jock-strap to ruin a fine evening of crime-fighting. It was also not so cold that his ears froze every time he took to the air.

They were not just playing tonight. The game was a diversion, a good way to keep their minds alert as they patrolled the northwest side. Batgirl had the northeast side, and all of south Gotham was safely in the hands of its senior protector.

But the only robbery they had come across tonight had already been intercepted by the police, so they were free to enjoy themselves a little.

Robin attached a cable to a far-off gargoyle and angled around a towering apartment building. He knew Nightwing was hot on his tail; there was no need to look over his shoulder. He was determined to beat his personal best of avoiding getting tagged in one minute four seconds. That meant he had to try and be less predictable.

The moon was almost full overhead, and there were no clouds in sight. That was a disadvantage he was hard-pressed to cope with. He was much better at blending into shadows than Dick, a fact that he always exploited.

There was no help for it though, so as soon as he completed his arc, he landed on a third-story rooftop and pushed his legs as hard as he could. It felt great, too, driving himself like this. Tim Drake had no trouble admitting that the feel of his body reaching and surpassing its limits was a drug he was wholly addicted to. The sensation of every muscle, every organ and sinew melding together like a perfectly-tuned machine; it was exhilarating.

So much so that it took him a few seconds to realize that he was up to two minutes and there was no sign of Nightwing.

That meant trouble, so he doubled back as quickly as he had come. It never even occurred to him that Dick could be playing a trick. In their line of work, crying wolf was a deadly error.

He found Dick on a ledge, staring through his binoculars at an apartment across the way.

Tim perched next to him and reached for his own glasses. "What is it? Smuggling ring? Drugs?"

Dick did not respond. He was just staring in mute shock at the scene across the way. For a moment, Tim wondered if the Huntress was in the bedroom over there, mounted atop some two-bit hood, so blatant was Dick's astonishment.

Robin raised his binoculars and fixed on the lighted window that his friend was gawking at.

Costume party? Tim wondered before he could grasp what he was seeing.

There were two men in view, dressed in a disturbingly familiar way. One was standing by the bed, one hand cupping his chin thoughtfully as he addressed the other man, who was lying on his side on the bed. The standing man was dressed in a cheap Batman costume, the sort one could find at any of the costume shops in Gotham. He was average in height and stocky in build, but no more could be told with the concealing costume.

The bound man was wearing a facsimile of the original Robin costume; the one with the short green pants and short-sleeved shirt. This man was definitely young, though much too old to be a "boy wonder." He was also blond.

Tim realized now that Dick was listening to his headset, which meant he had sent a listening device over. As bizarre as this scene was, he saw no need for them to linger here. But, as long as Nightwing was staying, he decided he would have a listen too...

"Are you sure you're not hurt, old chum?" the one dressed as Batman was asking.

"Yes, Batman. You got here just in time," the other one vamped.

"Just the same, I think I'll check you over..."

"My legs are a little sore..."

Nightwing watched in horrified fascination.

Tim blushed to the roots of his hair. "Uhh...heh...um...we should go..."

Dick looked agitated. "But they're..."

"I know...I'm trying not to think about it."

Dick shook his head and shuddered. "Everybody's entitled to their kinks but...come on!"

Things were progressing apace in the apartment. "Holy hard-on Batman!"

"I never talked like that!" Dick protested.

Tim could not help but giggle. "Come on, you can't tell me you've never gotten the jokes before..."

"What jokes?" Dick asked peevishly.

"You know...about why a rich, mysterious billionaire would keep a boy at his house?"

Dick gave him another expressive glare, but slowly a smile dawned on his face. "Yeah, true...it always weirded me out..."

Tim was nodding. "I mean..."

"With Bruce?" they said in unison and laughed like schoolboys.

Tim shrugged. "The gay thing doesn't bother me..."

"Me either," Dick said defensively.

"Like it would," Tim retorted pointedly.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you'd jump anything on two legs."

Nightwing looked back at the frightening scene. "They are sort of cute together," he commented graciously.

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I suppose."

"...that's right, old chum, I'm gonna give it to you now," the man in the Batman costume promised.

The two heroes looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on, NightVoyeur, let's let the children play," Tim urged.

Dick smiled in a way that always promised trouble. "We could go teach them a few things about Robins, you know..."

Tim gave him a panicked look. "Dick..."

"Well, I am better hung than the guy playing my part..." Nightwing bragged.

Not certain how to deal with his friend's shifting moods, Tim just folded his arms and gave him a disbelieving stare.

Dick's face was glowing with mischief. "I gotta do something to loosen you up. This monastic lifestyle of yours is destroying the rep I worked so hard on."

"Oh, like you were sleeping around at my age," Tim challenged, feeling stupid that he was getting so defensive. Dick always brought out the worst in him.

"Actually, I was," Nightwing preened. "And you would too, if you knew what was good for you."

It was never easy to tell when Dick was joking, especially about sex. He very much enjoyed shocking people, and so the more outrageous he could get the better he liked it.

Noting both Tim's incredulous stare and his defensive posture, Dick pressed in for the attack.

"I'm sure those guys wouldn't mind a visit...they obviously worship us."

"You really would jump anything that moves," Tim accused in exasperation.

"And have. I'm telling you, you're way too serious. A little mindless sex would really take the edge off."

"I like my edge, thank you very much. I've worked long and hard to become, uh, edgy."

Dick laughed. "Come on, don't tell me the thought's never occurred to you... I mean, Arrowette, Wondergirl..."

"No!" Tim shot back hotly. "Either of their moms would kill me."

"Never even thought about it?" Dick held up his thumb and pointer-finger, a millimeter apart. "Even a little bit?"

"None of your business if I have or haven't," Tim replied haughtily, feeling the furious blush coloring his face.

"So you have!" Dick crowed triumphantly. "But you're right, girls have so many messy emotional entanglements...you sleep with one, the others wonder what's wrong with them..."

"You really are a piece of work," Tim growled, shaking his head.

Dick was in full "big-brother-pick-on-little-brother" mode now. "But that's not to say you can't have a little fling here and there. You and Kon could solve a lot of your problems with each other, you know..."

Tim stared at him, agape. He knew he should not be shocked. From everything Dick had said to him in the late hours of their patrols, he was very liberal in his views of personal intimacy. There had even been thinly-veiled offers in his direction once or twice. In the back of his mind, he knew Dick was bisexual (or, more aptly put, lacking in discretion), but the line had never been pushed this far.

He found himself smiling despite it all. "That's not a very leaderly thing to do."

Dick snorted. "You should have seen the way Wally and I went at it..."

Tim gave him another astounded stare. "You didn't..."

"Oh yes," Dick said with a laugh. "It was his idea, believe it or not. His hormones were seething like a billion volcanoes. I was the only one in the beginning who was open to the idea." He giggled again. "Man, talk about rug burns!"

Robin winced, trying not to acknowledge the visual. There was something too enticing, though, about the image of two randy teenage boys secluded in the shadows of their base, desperately burning off their libidos.

"That's a story worth some blackmail," Tim mused.

Nightwing winked at him. "Wait until Bart's body wakes up. You won't be able to peel him off with a spatula."

More visuals Tim rapidly sorted and put away. There was something wild and dangerous in Dick Grayson tonight, which meant his friend bore watching. Anytime Dick had to go a couple of days without a good screw, he got unbearably horny. It was often times fun to watch, but tonight it was different.

Tim knew he was feeling horny too, and that spelled trouble.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and put away his headset. With a look that indicated it was time for Dick to stop being such a pervert, Tim took to the air again. The whole encounter had left him feeling off-kilter and tense. He felt more than a little guilty spying on the two men at their bedroom games, but in his mind he placed the bulk of the blame on Dick.

Nightwing was behind him this time, chasing lazily. It was quite obvious that his heart was no longer in the game of tag. In truth, neither was Tim's, but for the moment they would go through the motions. Patrol was almost over, and then they could go their separate ways and find relief for their discomfort in their own ways.

For Dick, Tim was certain that would mean one of his many female friends. From all of his talk, it was pretty apparent that Nightwing had no trouble getting laid. Perhaps his tryst with the Huntress had cut down on his options, but certainly not completely.

For Tim, though, the most he had to look forward to was a fast and furious jerk-off in the shower.

Robin landed on a ledge and somersaulted onto a roof across the way, keeping an eye on the more experienced young man on his trail. It was usually terribly unnerving trying to stay one step ahead of Grayson, but for some reason, tonight Tim could barely concentrate.

He thought of Dick's lewd suggestions and it made him burn inside. Not that he had any intention of doing anything with any of his teammates; he had to remain aloof. No, he was just absorbed with the idea of doing something with someone for once. He had been playing the part of the pureheart for so long that he was sure his balls were ready to fall off.

The simple fact was, at that very moment, a little action sounded really good.

Dick's blatant flirtations were impossible to ignore. Tim was perceptive enough to know when someone was coming on to him, and he would have had to have had his head embedded in concrete not to pick up on some of the hints Dick was tossing his way. 

But it really wasn't that simple...was it?

There were any number of good and valid reasons to not go down the road he was contemplating; not the least of which was that it would give Dick one more conquest to crow about. Other reasons, included, in no particular order (and he mentally ticked them off): that it was a dangerous line for friends to cross, that he was certain Dick would be disappointed when he proved really bad at it, that it was a school night and he had a test tomorrow, that he would be mortified (possibly fatally) if Bruce ever found out, and that he might hopelessly get hooked on something he really did not have the time for right now.

A heavy body crashed into him as he crossed a wide roof. Dick pinned him expertly, grinning in that infuriatingly superior "I was born for this" way of his. Tim huffed and tried to toss him off, but Dick apparently did not feel like being moved, so that proved futile.

Tim stared up at him, realizing his heart was pounding against his ribcage. The heady drug of his own arousal consumed him, making him squirm in a way he found embarrassing.

Dick was breathing a little heavily as well. Above him, the stars were twinkling brightly.

Nightwing leaned in nose to nose. "You're it," he breathed and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Tim stared up at him, feeling wild horses break their tethers inside of him. It was all very terribly wrong and against the rules and so on, but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore.

He canted his head upward and they kissed again, tentatively, searchingly. They could feel the chains of uncertainty constricting them, but they pushed on, letting the kiss linger until their tongues were gently stroking one another.

When they finally broke, they were lying on their sides, smiling and flushed.

"So that's what you wanted," Tim said nonchalantly.

Dick winked at him. "Well..."

They entwined, rolling into Robin's cape to shield them from prying eyes. Soft, short gasps were the only sounds as they kissed more and more desperately.

Tim felt fireworks going off in his stomach. This was what he had been fumbling towards in all of the dreams he couldn't remember and the fantasies that never quite coalesced. This moment, this embrace, this...man...was what he needed way down on levels he could barely touch.

He hissed in pain and then laughed. "There's a rock under my ass," he told Dick. "This really isn't very comfortable."

Dick cupped his cheek. "I keep an apartment in the city..."

"I know..."

"Race you...?" Dick challenged.

Tim nodded and they tore off at reckless speed. For the first time, Tim knew what it was like to really fly as he soared off the roof without a care in the world. Grinning like a crazy person, he launched a tether and swung away into the night, anxious now that the decision had been made.

Tonight was his night. Not Robin's, not Batman's, not his father's, not anyone's but his.

Nightwing flew ahead of him as graceful as always, and this time when Robin watched him there was no envy. Something stronger and more primal had burned away that petty feeling; lust.

They reached the fifteenth-floor apartment in minutes, landing on the roof and sneaking inside like expert thieves. They were just two shadows among many, passing out from under the stars and into the shelter of the building.

Once inside, Tim started to feel dizzy; a peculiar sensation to a young man accustomed to skipping over narrow ledges. But everything was spinning out of control so fast he hardly knew what to do or what to say. Part of him was convinced that if he said anything it would sound stupid.

So he just looked at his friend and waited until Dick took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

The darkened room was vast by anyone's standards. The bed was large and rumpled, looking recently slept in. There were clothes scattered about on the floor; enough so that the place looked lived in but not enough to indicate that Dick spent much time here.

Tim's cape and mask joined those clothes instantly, fluttering down with only the faintest rustling sound. The next noise was the bed creaking as they laid down together, entwining once more and kissing with rekindled desire.

"Better?" Dick asked, caressing his throat.

Tim giggled. "Yeah, much."

Costumes were incredibly flattering to the person with the right body, but in situations such as these they were an impossible nuisance. Not only did they impede feeling, they were impossible to remove seductively. Dick bravely struggled against Tim's tunic but finally threw up his hands in exasperation.

"This is worse than any bra I've ever encountered," he complained, plucking at the laces. "Did you design this thing?"

Tim shook his head, working the costume loose. "It's better than shortpants," he jibed.

"I looked good in shortpants," Dick argued.

Tim got the tunic off with a little effort, trembling suddenly. "It's, uh, a little cold in here..." he murmured.

Dick was kissing his way down Tim's shoulder. "It'll get warmer in no time. Trust me."

"I do..."

Dick's hands were one his torso now, gliding over the taut muscles and protruding ribs with gentle ministrations. "You're just like I was. Muscle and bone."

Tim sighed contentedly. "It will probably be a lot easier on the both of us if we just got our own costumes off, huh?"

Nightwing nodded, still trailing fingers over him. "We've got time."

Robin swallowed hard. "I don't want to wait," he said quietly. "Besides, I've got a test tomorrow..."

Dick breathed laughter at him. "Okay, okay..."

There was a great deal of tugging and squirming and struggling and even one incident of falling off the bed as they extricated themselves from their costumes. Finally, they collapsed next to each other, a little stunned to find themselves thus.

Tim stared at the naked beauty next to him, daunted by the muscled planes and the sheer...size...of everything. There was no doubting why Dick was always getting lucky; his body made promises that it delivered on with interest.

He reached out and ran his hand over that wonderfully sculpted form. "So, if I keep drinking my milk, will I grow up big and strong like this?" Tim asked with a little smile.

Dick grinned rakishly at him, groping him boldly. "Seems to me you're well on your way."

Tim had to fight to keep from whimpering. It was so achingly good to have someone handling him at long last. He had the brief, embarrassing feeling that he would lose it right then. But he surprised himself by seizing control.

A whimper escaped through his teeth, though.

Daringly, awash in the sea of lust, he touch his friend's cock, tingling all over. He had wondered if it would be too alien, too strange to feel another man's penis, but it felt just the opposite. It felt exciting, erotic and completely natural.

It was also hard as a rock in his hand.

Dick groaned, stroking him back happily. For the moment, they lay contented, adjusting to the shared feeling of pleasure. Outside, Gotham was quiet, leaving them in peace to find the intimate comforts they sought.

Dick pushed Tim's bangs out of his eyes and smiled. "Hey, uh, I wanted you to know, I know you're only going to be able to hold on for a bit, and that's okay. You've probably got at least a couple of shots worth." Realizing he sounded condescending, he tried again. "I, uh, just don't want you to feel like you have to prove anything."

Tim kissed him and nuzzled him. "Thanks..."

Dick rolled him onto his back and began an earnest exploration of his body. Tim tilted his head back and groaned as expert hands touched him everywhere. Nightwing was busy with his mouth too, nibbling and kissing at places he knew to be sensitive.

Tim gasped as he felt a warm tongue run along his shaft suddenly, a preamble it turned out, to a desperate, hungry suck. He groaned loudly as his cock was enveloped by wet lips that glided over his modest length.

He giggled suddenly. "Holy blowjob, Nightwing!"

"I'm in a good position to bite you," Dick threatened.

"Sorry."

Dick snorted and went back to sucking. Tim's cock was a wonderful instrument for this. Not so long as to gag a person, and not so thick as to make a person have to dislocate their jaw. It was, perhaps, not the ideal weapon for an industrious fucking, but Dick didn't think that was in the cards for Tim tonight. He might end up catching, but it wasn't likely he'd be pitching.

He cupped the constricted balls in his hand and started bobbing up and down furiously, certain his young friend was on the verge. Sure enough, Tim started writhing against him, shuddering towards the edge like a train headed over a cliff.

When he came, Tim saw spots before his eyes. The whole world lit up in so many different colors that he was dazzled, scarcely aware of the yearning mouth on him that was imbibing every last ounce he pumped out.

Tim melted into the bed with a throaty groan.

Dick settled against him, stroking his sweating form. "You hit that one out of the park," he approved, kissing him again.

Tim tasted his own cum in that kiss, which sent shockwaves threw him. Still slightly dazed, he turned and curled up against Dick in a 69 position, still feeling tremors rocking him. He had never experienced anything so intense in his whole life.

"Figured you'd still be pretty hard," Dick whispered.

Tim smiled hazily, stroking the monster in front of him. Dick deserved something in return, and though Tim knew he wouldn't be very good his first time out, he also knew that the gesture was deeply important.

He licked the head experimentally, feeling his partner jump. He had heard somewhere that blowjobs were like pizza; even the bad ones were pretty good.

Tim breathed over the balls and the nest of pubic hair and took the head of his friend's cock into his mouth. It was an intoxicating mix of alien sensation and satisfied curiosity. Dick, for his part, went rigid all over, obviously restraining himself. Tim knew how much his friend wanted to push, but he was grateful he didn't.

Struggling with the length of it, he took a few inches into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could. The responding groan was an encouraging sign, so he started pushing what he could manage in and out of his mouth.

In reward, Dick started sucking on him again, pulling him close so he could swallow Robin's cock to the hilt.

The bedroom filled with their muffled groans and whimpers as they pleasured each other. Sweat beaded on their skin as they worked on one another, teasing and tantalizing with a mixture of playfulness and desperation.

Tim could hardly believe it when he felt his second orgasm flooding through him. He was so surprised that he lost Dick in his strangled gasping. His cock felt like it was twice as big as he emptied his second load, paralyzed with pleasure.

He came back to himself, panting and trying to clear his vision.

"Okay, I concede...you earned your rep," Tim joked weakly.

Dick licked him worshipfully. "It's a gift," he breathed haughtily.

Tim played with his friend's throbbing cock thoughtfully, still fascinated by the wonderful feel of it in his fingers.

"Hey, uh, Dick...I was thinking...I'm gonna need a little more practice before I can give you a really good blowjob," Tim said nervously.

Sensing a disappointing end to their romp, Dick bravely gave a half-shrug. "It takes some practice," he conceded.

Tim looked up at his friend with lust still reflected in his eyes. "There's another way I can get you off, though...isn't there?"

Dick pivoted around so they were nose to nose once more. "You don't have to."

Tim arched an eyebrow. "Maybe I want to..."

Dick licked his lips. "I don't know if you can handle it..."

Tim shyly looked down. "Maybe I'd like to try..."

Dick kissed him on the cheek and nodded silently. He produced some lube from a nightstand and settled Tim on his stomach. With one hand he stroked his partner's back, while the other pushed and slid into his ass.

Robin trembled all over, moaning happily as his friend worked the lubricant deep inside of him. It was foreign and a little wild and very intoxicating. He was almost lulled to sleep by the gentle ministrations.

"Ready?" Dick asked in his ear.

Tim propped himself up on elbows and knees in response.

Looking at the body so willingly offered up to him, Dick felt painfully aroused. Though he had dared to fantasize about this only in the abstract; the reality, he had to confess, was the most beautiful sight in the world.

He mounted up behind Tim, his cock sheathed in a condom and heavily lubricated. It was sheer bliss to feel himself fitting up inside of his partner, parting the muscled ass and sheathing himself home.

Both of them cried out softly in the night. Melded together like a perfectly synched pair of dancers, they shared a moment of transcendent joy. They both knew what it was, and they both clutched on to the secret they now shared.

Tim's virginity had disappeared like strands of gossamer in a summer wind.

Dick started moving, searching for a comfortable rhythm as he slid in and out of his partner's body. Their cries were disjointed now, each lost in their own world of incredible sensation.

Tim was tight yet pliant under him. The sweat from their passion made their bodies slide together effortlessly. Robin's muscled shoulders were firm under his grip as he used them for leverage, pushing in deeper and harder with every demanding thrust.

Now there was urgency as well as need as he hammered his way home, hungry for a release of his own. Tim whimpered and whispered pleading encouragements to him, taken over by the power of their joining.

"Oh...sh..." Nightwing croaked as he felt the explosion that started somewhere in his stomach.

Tim sighed happily as he felt his partner release inside of him, his cock throbbing as it pumped out his seed. The orgasm echoed on for a few more moments, sending shivers through Dick until he was near to passing out.

They collapsed together, exhausted but yearning for closeness. They could not find words for a long time, but they were too tired to speak anyway. Questions and worries loomed, but they would not face them yet. For just a short while, they basked in what they had wrought.

Finally, Tim rolled out of bed and stood, catching his breath. Dick looked up at his naked body questioningly, wishing for another round and knowing it was impossible.

"You're going to come visit more often...right?" Tim asked with a quirky smile.

And Dick, who had felt a petulant disappointment building, found himself laughing. "You know my number..."


End file.
